


The Truth Shall Set You Free

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: They say honesty is the best policy, Sirius is glad he followed that strategy.





	The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaBelladoneX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelladoneX/gifts).

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. Oral
> 
> Many thanks to my Alpha/beta, thescarletphoenixx. Any errors after she read through it and I put it through Grammarly are my own. A huge thank you goes to punkyredhead for her assistance in creating my aesthetic.
> 
> To my giftee, LaBelladoneX, I apologize in advance as my muse took your idea and pretty much threw it out the window. Other than the characters. I hope you enjoy it anyway! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

"Dammit, Hermione!" Sirius yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls. "What do you want me to say? That I'm jealous?! That I want both of you!"

He continued to pace around the small space of the Black library.

"The truth, Sirius," Hermione sighed as she watched him from where she stood by the fireplace. "That's all I want from you."

Sirius' steps faltered before he finally came to a stop in front of Hermione. "You want the truth?"

She tilted her head back to look up at him. "Yes."

He reached out and brushed his fingertips across her cheek. "I love you, Hermione." He paused for a second to take a deep breath. Blowing it out, he added, "But I also want Viktor."

Hermione regarded him silently. She was quiet until Sirius started to shift uncomfortably and then she smirked. "See? Was that so hard? And it's about damn time you admitted to wanting Viktor too."

Sirius stared at her in confusion for a few moments. "What?"

She reached up and ran her hands through his shaggy hair. "Viktor wants us. BOTH of us, Sirius."

Tilting his head to the side, he asked, "He does?"

"Yes, he does."

He reached up and grasped her hands in his. "And what about you? What do you want?"

"Honestly?" At Sirius' nod, she continued, "To have my brains fucked out by the both of you. At the same time."

"Well, when you put it that way, how is a wizard to say no?" Sirius joked.

"You can't," a third voice said, joining them.

Sirius spun around to face the entrance to the library. "Viktor? What are you doing here?" He turned back around to face Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "I've been set up, haven't I?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure I got the answer I wanted."

"And if I didn't have the answer you wanted?"

She shrugged. "We don't have to worry about that, now do we?"

"Point," Sirius conceded.

"Smart man." Hermione crooked a finger. "Now, come here."

Sirius closed the distance between them.

"You too, Viktor," Hermione mumbled against Sirius' lips before she eagerly returned Sirius' kiss. She didn't hesitate to start tearing his clothes off.

A groan was torn deep from within her as two sets of hands worked to get her naked as quickly as possible. She fumbled with Sirius' belt for a few moments before finally tugging it free and opening his trousers.

"Couch," Sirius growled against her lips. Tearing himself away from Hermione, he added with a wicked glint in his eyes, "On your knees as I want to feast on your cunt."

Hermione grinned as she slid her knickers down her legs to join the rest of her and Sirius' clothing that was on the floor. Looking over her shoulder, she made eye contact with Viktor, "You look a tad bit overdressed there, sir."

"Not for long," Viktor answered with a grin.

"Good," she said as she kneeled at one end of the couch, not getting comfortable as Hermione knew Sirius would move her so he could devour her as she had her own plans for Viktor and the impressive bulge his trousers were concealing. "Because I've been dying to taste that cock of yours for quite some time now."

Sirius shifted Hermione as he settled underneath her. "No hands," was the only warning he gave as he pulled her cunt down to his mouth.

"Gods, Sirius!" Hermione moaned, arching her back. "Your mouth feels so fucking good."

Hands tangled into her long, curly hair as Viktor crushed his lips against Hermione's. Teeth clacked together, and Hermione's hands clung to Viktor's shoulders to regain her balance. Nibbling on his lower lip, Hermione tugged on it before she released it to trail her lips over his jaw and down his neck. She had a destination in mind, and no matter how good Victor's lips felt against her own, she would not be deterred.

Hermione slid her hands down Viktor's body, giving a tweak to his nipples before moving down to his hips.

Sirius pointed his tongue and thrust it into Hermione's pussy, his nose bumping against her clit. She faltered for a moment, but she quickly found herself again and started kissing down Viktor's torso, her forearms finally coming to rest against the arm of the couch.

Viktor lost himself in the feelings the woman kneeling in front of him were pulling from him. He'd be a complete liar if he said he'd never thought about what it would be like to be with Hermione.

When she started seeing the wizard currently eating her out, their relationship opened his eyes in more ways than one. And when she came to him a few weeks ago with her proposition, he didn't hesitate to say yes.

He looked down at her as she opened her mouth and enveloped his cock in her warmth. Viktor hissed, brushing his thumb against her cheek.

Hermione slowly dragged her eyes up his body to look up at him and hummed around his cock as Sirius sucked hard on her clit.

The wizard between Hermione's legs smirked at the whimper that slipped from Viktor's lips. "She feels brilliant around your cock, doesn't she?"

"Da," Viktor growled.

A sharp tug on his hair reminded Sirius of the task above him as Hermione's mouth was otherwise occupied.

"Sorry, love," Sirius mumbled against Hermione's cunt.

Viktor chuckled and started to say some witty remark, but dissolved into a string of Bulgarian curses as Hermione's teeth lightly scraped against the underside of his cock. His grip on her hair tightened, causing her to wince slightly, but Hermione's ministrations did not slow down.

In fact, she doubled her efforts. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock before relaxing her jaw and taking him as deep as she could. Hermione swallowed around him, Viktor groaned as he thrust into her mouth, involuntarily choking her. Hermione gagged and pulled back, so her lips brushed against the tip of Viktor's erection as she gulped down lungfuls of air.

She shuddered as Sirius nipped against her clit. Looking up into Viktor's dark eyes, Hermione wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and flicked her tongue against the underside. Suddenly Hermione froze before a muffled scream vibrated along the length of Viktor's cock as he slid further into her mouth.

The Bulgarian wizard tried to pull back, but Hermione grasped the back of one of his knees. She flicked her tongue back and forth against the tip of his cock as his orgasm rushed through him. Hermione swallowing around him caused Viktor's knees to buckle and his vision to narrow, her hand around his knee and his fingers locked in her hair the only things keeping him from collapsing to the floor.

Swallowing one last time, Hermione pulled back, Viktor's cock slipping from between her lips.

"I could watch the two of you together all day long," Sirius said from behind Hermione, causing her to realise that he'd somehow moved from underneath her without her noticing.

"No," Viktor's voice rumbled over Hermione as she nearly collapsed onto the cushions as his hands finally loosened their hold on her hair. "Let go, that is mine. Once I can stand."

"Hurry up," Sirius whined.

Hermione snickered as she shifted onto her side to get more comfortable. "So demanding."

"I'm the only one that hasn't come," Sirius groused. "I can be demanding if I wan— oh buggering fuck."

That had Hermione sitting up and turning to face the two men. Viktor was on his knees between Sirius' legs with Sirius' cock nearly buried to the hilt down his throat.

"Sweet Circe that's hot," she whispered, watching as Viktor bobbed up and down.

He alternated the speed and depth of his movements, which Sirius enjoyed immensely if the arch of his back and the litany of swear words tumbling from his lips was any indication. Sirius nearly pulled the cushion out from underneath Hermione as his words turned to nonsense.

Spent, Sirius collapsed back against the couch and Viktor released his cock with a satisfied smirk.

"Please tell me we aren't done," Hermione whispered, a glazed look in her eyes.

"No," Viktor responded as he leaned over and kissed her, the taste of Sirius lingering.

"Definitely not," Sirius panted. "Bed next. Once my bones no longer feel like jelly."

Hermione grinned into her kiss with Viktor, knowing they had a long, but enjoyable night ahead of them.


End file.
